2009-02-21 - A Toast To Farewell
:::2009-02-21 - A Toast to Farewell Tragic, really, Neke'd barely gotten out, and definitely wasn't healed spiritually and mentally. And then? Attacked again. So here she is, back in the med bay. Under heavy guard, or at least as heavy as she can get being in the middle of a fleet and all! She's in hospital robes, resting on a biobed. She looks almost catatonic. Quiet footsteps make their way towards the sick bay, proving to be that of Nissa as she draws closer. She comes to a pause in the doorway, lifting a hand and shaking her head minutely to the handful of Calamarian guards following her. Seems her husband's paranoia might have finally caught on. The guards stay outside, and Nissa steps in, concern covering even the tiredness in her eyes as she sees Anneke. She's not sleeping, but... It's hard to call her awake either. As Anneke just lies there yet. She doesn't even show a sign of noticing Nissa's entry. Though the guards on duty do, bowing their heads slightly to the Mon Calamari. They know Anneke's friends at least! Golden eyes glance towards Anneke's own guards. Nissa offers a respectful incline of her head to them, before she moves to stand beside the biobed. Her expression is a mix of concern, sorrow, a bit of anger...finally she lets out a slow breath, moving to reach for Anneke's hand. "Neke..." she tries to begin, but falls quiet, unsure of what to say. Anneke seems so weak, at first she clasps the hand back tightly, but it doesn't last long. "Hate waking up. Just.. wanna sleep, run away. No where... nowhere safe. Nowhere at all." She says with another sniffle. "And I just screw everything up... and everything is crashing down." A gentle squeeze is given in return, and Nissa carefully moves to perch halfway on the side of the biobed. Not so much to displace Anneke at all, just to balance herself beside the girl. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart," she says. She keeps a firm grip on Anneke's hand, as if afraid she might lose the girl here and now. "You're...right though. Everything is, in more than one way. You're still here, though, and that's all I care about." She looks as if she might say more, but she stops there. Anneke sobs. "I'm just not safe. I'm just making Taanab a target. And... I was stupid enough to read the news. Rena's in so much trouble... Graham now too. Rena even worse though.... Even if Isabella defends her." She sniffles some more, shivering. Nissa flinches slightly at word of the news, and nods slowly. "Best to keep the news...turned off these days. Especially with everything that is flying around," she says quietly. She sighs, giving Anneke's hand another squeeze. The Taanabian leader is tucked into a biobed, while Nissa perches carefully on the side of it next to her. "I'm afraid for Rena and Graham, with all of this...for all of us. Things are getting too far out of control." Meena Tills enters the sickbay just then and hears the last words of Nissa's speech. "Anneke," he says. "I am just glad you're alive." He looks a question to Nissa. "I won't be for long." Anneke says, a horrid sort of fatalism, even resignation in her tone. "There's nowhere safe from that monster." She sounds just sick as she says it. "And every moment... I'm always feeling so sick, so horrid. It's tearing me up inside." She's having a hard time even saying all of this. A tired, worried glance is given towards Meena, before Nissa shakes her head slightly. She looks back to Anneke, nodding slowly. "I know, Neke..." she falls silent, taking a deep breath. Meena Tills also takes a breath. "It's only going to get worse," Meena Tills answers softly. "I don't plan to be around when it gets worse." "Stepping down wouldn't matter." Anneke says, the same tone of voice. "I'm still a target... they'd come after Alderaan and Taanab because they know they mean something to me. Just.. want me dead. It's all worse'n'the streets." Meena Tills takes a deep breath. "Mon Calamari researchers have discovered a way to scout hyperjumps intergalactically," he says quietly. "Mon Calamari is going to send a colonization expedition. Nissa and I will be on it. I hope you'll consider coming too." Nissa moves to slowly stand, closing her eyes a moment and taking a breath. She looks towards Meena, before her gaze returns to Anneke. "I'm sorry we...didn't tell you sooner, Anneke," she says carefully, "But with everything...we're running out of time. We aren't going to stay, not with things turning into what they are." She pauses, watching for Anneke's reaction. "I don't want to leave you here, to face all this by yourself...no one should have to do that." "Huh?" Anneke asks, sounding completely confused over just what is being asked right now. She looks around. "I.. don't understand." She says, honestly. "How... where?" She bites her lower lip. "Is it safe... I can't do it anymore. Not that I ever could." Meena Tills says, "It'll be at least a year's travel to reach the next Galaxy," Meena Tills explains. "And it'll take half the Mon Calamari fleet and a collection of city ships to support the mission. No one's going to be following us any time soon. The Mon Calamari High Council has agreed, because they can't stop thinking about Oona and Frashkart. We want a Calamari colony far beyond the reach of this war."" Meena Tills says, "Which only seems to be peace." Nissa nods as Meena speaks, though her attention remains on Anneke. "We are taking as many as we can away from this galaxy, Anneke, as far as we can," she says quietly. She looks nervous finally speaking about it, but she remains stubborn and presses ahead. "Offering up our resignations, very soon. We are stepping out of politics, the military, everything before we go, to try and get away from this." The door opens and in steps a young man looking very well put upon. Graham shakes his white robes around him looking rather tired and worn. He looks up perhaps missing the announcement. "I am sorry I am late, but I was on the Rim and loathed to come back." He sighs stepping the rest of the way in. "If.. If I were the only human though..." Anneke says, softly. "What good?" She asks, quite honestly. Though, there might be some sort of level of hope in her voice, if only deep down desperation. "Even... a few humans wouldn't be much." She says, but still, "I'd still go though... I can't do this anymore." She's almost hyperventilating, having a panic attack over just the thought of the things that have happened and led to this. She thus, can do little more than look over towards Graham. Pausing only a moment, Meena Tills shrugs. "Get a city ship. Evacuate the critical people from Taanab. A human colony would not be a bad idea, either." Meena Tills looks then toward Graham as he enters. Giving Anneke's hand another squeeze, Nissa lets the young woman have a moment to herself. She turns at the entrance of Graham, giving a small, if very tired smile of her own. "Good to see you Graham," she says. She is then quiet for a moment, and sighs. "Almost everyone is here. Graham, we...have news." Her voice drops a bit as she speaks, and glances towards Meena. "We should wait for Rena, though." "How... much are they?" Anneke asks softly. "I... I don't know how many would come though. I'm loved on Taanab... but the people love Taanab more." She explains. Still shivering, not coming down from the panic attack much at all, as her words remain quite stuttered. And speak of the devil in disguise, here she is. Rena the kid, herself. She looks tired and pale, but otherwise keeping a stiff-upper lip despite it all. Pausing just outside of the repulsorlift door, the redhead glances from one friend to the other with a faint smile before slipping up alongside Graham and twining her fingers through his. Giving his hand a squeeze, she asks quietly: "What's happening?" Graham nods. "She should be right, there she is." He squeezes her hand happily nothing seems bad with her by his side. He looks to each face awaiting the news as one speaks he quirks an eyebrow. "Actually going to do it? Mean your leaving?" It's clear that this is the first he's heard of it too. He looks to each and than back to Rena at his side awaiting for a better explanation to come. Meena Tills gives Rena and Graham a devilish look and says, "You know the old quip, 'Stop the universe. I want to get off'?‘ We're actually going to do it." Nissa looks up at the familiar voice of the redhead, giving a small smile. It's a tired one, though exhaustion seems to be common among most of those in the room. Her attention drifts between those here, in equal turn, before she looks to Graham and Rena. She takes a small breath and slides a bit closer to Meena. "Rena, Graham...yes. We're leaving," she says, falling quiet there. She nods to affirm the statement. Meena Tills nods and says to Anneke, "Six hundred thousand. Holds maybe ten thousand people. I suspect you could find that many between the Jedi, the refugees of Alderaan, and your people on Taanab." He turns then to the others. "Mon Calamari scientists have figured a way to scout intergalactic hyperjumps. It takes a huge fleet with a lot of support staff to do it, but the Mon Calamari High Council has agreed to do it. We'll be sending millions.” Anneke nods, shivering a bit. "It... maybe. Probably some of the tribes, at least. They hate what Taanab's becoming, liked being isolated." The very things Anneke's managed to do, made some mad, but will probably be the same people who would gladly come with? She tries to offer Rena a smile too, "Th.. thanks for staying with me last night until I fell asleep." "Of course," Rena says gently to Anneke with a warmer smile. Then, turning to Meena and Nissa, she quirks an eyebrow curiously...and does try not to look too utterly upset. Blinking, she looks down and seems to have the gears and wheels turning at a million miles per second. Maybe this is the answer she was looking for...the answer she could sense was coming their way soon. "Leaving... You..." she pauses and looks up with a half-smile, "You wouldn't be interested in toting a few exiled Jedi and their kids along with you?" Meena Tills makes a small gesture. "My prediction is that there won't be any Jedi in this Galaxy within twenty years," he replies. "Of course you could come." "Yes I would have us two join you, we are all closely tied I believe." Graham squeezes Rena's hand again looking upset but firm in his resolve. Nissa watches Rena and Graham carefully, with a small glance back toward Anneke. She then looks back quietly to the Rena, surprise filling her eyes. "You'd come? Both of you?" she asks, as if her mind is still having trouble processing it. She doesn't wait for an answer, though; she jumps forward quickly to wrap Graham and Rena in a hug, probably a chance of sending all three of them tumbling to the ground. "No... I'd be happier if you two did too. I'll buy a cityship... not like my money matters much elsewhere." Anneke says, softly. "I.. I hope you two'd live with me." Anneke says this to Rena and Graham, somewhat desperately. "Or... on the ship at least, I mean." She tries to sit up a bit on the bed. First time she's bothered since the injury, probably. Meena Tills says softly, "It's only going to get worse. I hate to leave anyone behind, but I am not going to leave the Calamari at risk of losing their only few worlds to war, with no second chance. This has to be kept secret. We're mobilizing Mon Calamari under cover of the quarantine proclamation, and going down the chain of command seeing who will go and who will stay. IF we hadn't had a massive evacuation plan in case of invasion, it wouldn't be feasible." Rena would clutch Graham's hand all the tighter but she finds herself nearly knocked over by the infamous kittyfish pounce! Laughing for the first time in absolutely ages Rena steadies herself and hugs her Mon Calamari girlfriend tightly: "Of course we'll come with you into the Wild blue yonder! I've felt it...that we would find a way out of this cruel galaxy. I knew the answer would come soon..." Her voice almost becomes a thoughtful murmur now. "I can think of two more people I want to bring with us... I hope I can get a hold of Kaldu and Kirian." Turning to Anneke, the girl smiles, "I would love to live there with you on Taanab's ship. We can visit the others any time that way and have a home together..." Her slight nervousness over the situation seems to dissolve with the words that the other three are coming. Nissa smiles warmly, her expression bright as she gives Graham and Rena some breathing room. "I...don't know what to say. But I'm so glad everyone is coming," she says, looking to Anneke to include her as well, "The entire family, however ridiculous and crazy we all are." She turns then, moving to embrace Meena as well. "I think that paranoia finally found a good use," she adds, winking. "Nomads on Taanab... are well suited." The young woman says honestly. "They move a few times a season. And it doesn't take long to break camp." Anneke takes a deep breath. "I doubt many farmers will go... just means Taanab will change. More." She starts to cry. "But it's best." She looks over towards Rena and the others. "I'm done being a leader... if we leave. Please." She says. "I... once we leave, pass it over to the Chiefs, let the real leaders lead the Taanabians." She nods to Rena. "And we could, I'd like that." Meena Tills nods to them all. "I must stress, don't tell anyone. I am going to be announcing our Republic resignations when I give the speech tomorrow, but not the fact of our leaving until the very last minute. The lockdown of Mon Calamari will go far to help us keep the news from spreading too fast." Meena Tills says, "We could leave in a little more than a week. Mon Calamari's security apparatus is ... efficient." Meena Tills says, "And has been preparing for the risk of an evacuation since the start of the war." Kirian arrives belatedly. In silence, he finds a place where he can follow the discussion. "That we are.. crazy that is." The white robed man chuckles after hugging Nissa before she can escape. Graham looks between those here and seems to think more and more on it. "It is best us all together after all unstoppable." Slowly enters the lone Arcona of the group. Kaldu leaves himself in the back and listens quietly. Meena Tills turns to the newcomers, then to Rena. "They're your friends, I believe. Explain to them?" Anneke nods to this. "Should... should I resign then too? Or wait a bit longer?" Anneke asks, honestly. "And... what ships should I bring from Taanab." She's desperate, confused, and trying to get any answers she can to this. Responsibility has been killing her, and if she's to do this, she'll need all the help she can get. Rena spots Kirian and chuckles at his hanging back like he is. Letting go of Graham's hand and smiling at him briefly, she moves over to the boy and Kaldu who happen to be near each other. "Well... boys," she says with a wry smile, "It looks as though we're having a quiet little evacuation from this galaxy." She tries to keep her tone easy, but the sadness is evident in her eyes. "Meena and Nissa, Anneke, Graham and I are going to be leaving as... well, explorers to seek out new worlds and new galaxies. I was...rather hoping," her voice becomes worried and hopeful at the same time, "Hoping maybe both of you would come too..." Nissa smirks a little at Graham's words, nodding in agreement. "No doubt about that," she says, before her attention drifts towards the entrance of two others. "Kirian, Kaldu, good to see you," she adds, smiling and nodding her head to them. "We're...in a bit of a sudden meeting, as it were." Meena Tills says, "The benefits of funding unusual research programs," Meena Tills remarks dryly. "For times when you think you need unusual options." Why he thinks this is one of those times is not so clear. Kirian beams to everyone. "Are we going to find new planets and new stars?", he asks Rena, visibly excited. "I just got the message, Nissa. I went as fast as I could... but you know Bobhead.", he explains. "Yes!" Rena says excitedly to Kirian, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "Nobody knows what wonders wait for us out there. It's going to be wonderful. All of us together and away from this place...no more snipers, no more Sith, no more politics!" She grins over at Anneke and winks here. Kaldu gives Meena a nod before looking towards Rena. "What is happening here is not good." He sighs and smiles sadly at Rena. "I will follow you all to the ends of the galaxy and beyond." He says with a nod. "And hey, it's better then sitting in a drab office all day and constantly listening to the same problems over and over again." He says with a smile. "Who knows what we shall find, though." He smiles at Nissa, grinning widely. "Sudden meetings are my favorite, don't you know." Anneke continues to look towards Tills and Nissa desperately. "What do I need to do?" She asks again, every bit the scared teenager who really doesn't have a clue what to do. Then she nods to Rena. "I can finally rest." She says more softly. "And hopefully... we'll find another Taanab, or Tatooine. Somewhere beautiful and pristine." She even offers Kaldu and Kirian a weak wave and attempt at a smile. Looking up at Kaldu, Rena can't really help herself. Tears sparkle and well in her eyes - but at least they're happy ones. Letting go Kirian's hand, she moves over to the Arcona and throws her arms around him: "Oh, Kaldu, I could never leave without you - you mean so much to me." She sniffles a little, smiling as she squeezes him tight. "It would never feel right leaving you behind." Meena Tills pulls out a bottle of wine from a drawer, and removes his helmet. "Let us drink to friendship and new beginnings," he says at last. Then he turns to Anneke, as he puts the wine on the table and someone brings out glasses. "Lock down Taanab for fear of the plague. Get a city ship. Then talk to your people. I'll let you know where to hide the ship till the time comes." Kirian hugs Rena tightly, resting his head against her arm. He frees a hand to wave at Anneke, beaming. Meena Tills says, "Leave the Defender and the fighters for Taanab, Anneke. Take the Guardian with you. Put enough money into Taanab they can afford that much defense." Anneke nods to this. "Why the Defender? What good is the Crysblade without any fighters?" Anneke asks, confused by this. "The Monstaba and Xichparul are combat ships, but this one... needs fighters to be worthwhile." Meena Tills says, "Leave the fighters." "I'd drink to no more politics, but friendship and family is certainly a better option," Nissa says, smirking. She smiles toward Kaldu, given a firm nod in agreement. "The best kind," she replies, and then looks to Kirian and Graham, "Well, let's toast before someone drinks all the wine. Rena, though...has to have water, I think." She winks to the redhead. Kaldu wraps his arms around Rena in the hug. "You mean too much to me too. I could never imagine life without you somewhere in it." He pulls himself away, letting one of his claws wipe away a tear. "Now, what shall I do?" He didn't quite hear what Meena told Anneke. Anneke nods to this. "I... I'll need to pay for more." She bites her lip, "Do all I can to make sure Taanab can support everything. Stuff isn't cheap... I support all the military myself." She admits. "But... I think it can be done." She takes the drink, and holds it up to drink to the toast. "I'll drink for Rena and I?" the young man winks to Nissa as he looks to his wife a moment and waits to get a look. Graham looks to the other two. "It'll be great to have you both along welcome now this will be good." COMBAT: Meena Tills takes off his Merr Sonn Visored Blast Helm. Meena Tills lifts his glass. "A toast then! To a new galaxy ... and to patience during the year or two it takes to get there." "To a bright future," Rena says quietly, raising a glass of crystal clear water and sipping it. Smiling at the others, for the first time in ages, the young redheaded woman smiles with genuine happiness. The world isn't as dark as she thought after all. Graham raises his glass to the others. "May we not fly through a star.. or bounce to close to a super nova." The white robed man says with a wink. "To our trip and the future together." He closes the distance to the others and smiles Kirian accepts a glass of wine and toasts. "To a new Galaxy with friends only!", he adds. Wisely, he only wets his lips. Nissa passes glasses along to Kirian and Kaldu, laughing softly at the words of Graham. "I think that works," she says, smirking. Her gaze moves to all present, every single one of them, before she raises her glass. "For now, Kaldu? Best get your affairs in order and be sure Ardak can stand on her feet when its time to go. Which...will be very, very soon." She pauses, then calls, "Of course, to a new Galaxy...and to us as well! For we are the ones that have to make the journey. And it will be a good one." Meena Tills nods to Kaldu. "Don't let anyone now you're going till the last minute. But be ready a week from now." "I look forward to the trip. A long night, a good night, to rest." Anneke says softly. "It will be very calming. Peaceful. Meditation, safety. Calm." She closes her eyes, and drains the cup. "A chance to be rested for the work once we arrive." Kaldu raises his own glass that he has received. "To our new 'mission', to explore new planets and new civilizations." Meena Tills raises his glass. "And boldly go where no Calamari has gone before!"